


Crowned King

by MoonReever



Series: Thorki Week Prompts [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Self-Indulgent, Thorki week 2020, affectionate Thor, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonReever/pseuds/MoonReever
Summary: Loki makes Thor a flower crown as a prank.Anemone for sincere; white chrysanthemum for truth; and sunflower for radiance and passionate love.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Week Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653289
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Crowned King

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a bit like cheating lol but it still aligns with the prompt "Pre-Thor canon" for day 2 of Thorki week (organized by @maharlika).

"Loki, Brother. Come on now, put that book aside!" Thor demanded, plastering his bigger body against Loki's left side. 

Loki huffed in annoyance, elbowing Thor gently to save some of his personal space but only got him a giggle from his brother. "Don't be ridiculous, Thor. And move a little, you're heavy!" 

He was only trying to read peacefully under his favorite birch tree, because the weather was really nice with the sun occasionally peeking behind white clouds, when Thor suddenly trotted towards him and plopped down beside him. Loki raised his eyebrows and asked his brother plainly, "I thought you were with your friends?" 

And it was the truth; Thor was usually with the Warriors Three and Sif, either sparring or doing foolish things. Loki didn't really like to blend in with that noisy crowd, he would rather practice his magic or sit alone while reading some books. 

Hearing the question, Thor shrugged his shoulders; the smile on his face still intact. "I feel like spending time with my brother. So that's why, don't ignore me." 

Loki sighed at Thor's childishness, although a part of him was delighted at that confession. He shook his head to himself, countering the thought with a pessimistic one. Thor's friends probably had some other things to do, so the oaf chose to bother Loki instead. 

Which was why, he tried his best in ignoring his brother. His ridiculous demands were both annoying and amusing so he didn't feel like threatening to turn Thor into a frog that afternoon. Instead, he was tuning Thor out and continued to read. 

Thor was relentless though. He would poke Loki and side-hug him when words didn't work. 

"Thor, stop it. I'm serious," he glared at Thor when his brother's touches became too much. Loki blamed the flush on his cheeks on the heat even though it didn't feel that hot at all. 

One of the corners of Thor's lips curled upward. "Or what, Brother? You'll stab me?" 

Loki's eyebrow twitched. Does he seriously prefer me stabbing him than ignore him? 

"Or turn me into a frog?" 

"Neither," Loki said calmly and returned his gaze to the current page he was reading. "I just won't talk to you for a month if you keep being ridiculous." 

He saw Thor pouted from the corner of his eyes, and had to mask his snort with a cough. Thor was that ridiculous sometimes. 

Finally, Thor gave up on his attempts. But he still wouldn't leave, and instead, decided to take a nap with his head rested against Loki's shoulder. Loki let him. 

It was perhaps hours after that when Loki felt it was too cramped. And no, it was not because of Thor getting invaded more of his personal space. He looked up from his book and widened his eyes as he found flowers sprouting from the ground and surrounding them. It took him a few moments to register what happened as he gaped, then Loki sighed. It was because of Thor, after all. He closed the book in his hands and glanced sideways at Thor. His brother was still sleeping soundly without a care. Loki furrowed his brows as he inspected the chaos of flowers his brother made. 

Some of the plants had coiled around Thor's hand and legs. The sudden growing of flower beds happened many times when they were children but had become a rare occurrence ever since they became teenagers, because Thor felt embarrassed. But when he felt genuinely happy or very at ease, this incident usually happened again. Loki's frown deepened at that thought before dismissing it again because he didn't feel like looking closely to it (and getting his hopes up for nothing). 

Sunflowers made a line at Thor's left as if to protect him. Anemones gathered around his and Loki's boots and legs. And white chrysanthemum bloomed around Thor's hands and in the space between them. 

Anemone, white chrysanthemum, and sunflower. 

Sincere, truth, respect, passionate love, and radiance. 

Loki nudged Thor's side with his elbow, "Thor, wake up. Or you'll end up becoming bushes." 

But the latter just mumbled something incoherent and continued to sleep. 

Loki considered leaving him alone until he became bushes for real. But then, a plan came to his head. He felt a grin spread across his face as he plucked some flowers and coiled them together. The flower crown was finished with anemones adorned the sides, white chrysanthemums in the back, and three small sunflowers in the front to imitate gold. He moved and faced his napping brother, observing his face. Ever since they reached teenage years, Thor had grown taller, bigger, stronger than him, much to Loki's dismay. The Golden Prince of Asgard had become more radiant too, always the center of everyone's attention and left Loki to live in his shadow. It was probably why the sunflower grew, Loki thought bitterly. 

He put the flower crown on top of Thor's head, arranging it so it wouldn't fall. If Thor walked back to the palace with that on his head, surely everyone would laugh and he would be embarrassed. His hands fell back to his sides as he was done, but found it hard to look away from Thor's face. His eyelashes were long and there was a few strands of hair falling to his face. Before he could realize, Loki's hand moved on its own to brush those strands from his brother's annoyingly attractive face. He felt a knot in his stomach and a heavy weight on his chest as he stared at Thor's lips. There were nights when he dreamed of kissing those lips, tasting sunflower on his tongue. And Loki briefly wondered if those lips were as soft as the ones in his dream. 

When he snapped out of his thoughts, Loki found himself already leaning towards Thor and he backed away so fast. His cheeks flushed in red as the realization of what he was about to do dawned on him. For a while, he could only hear the racing of his heartbeats thudding against his ribcage while he couldn't bring himself to move. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, calming himself. 

It worked a bit. As Loki opened his eyes again to find Thor still sleeping, annoyance crept in. He crawled towards his brother again and pinched his side, hard. 

Thor woke up with a gasp. 

"Ow, what are you doing?!" He whined and rubbed the side of his stomach. 

Loki only glared at him. Thor opened his mouth again, probably to yell, but then closed it as he took in his surroundings. 

"What? Did I do this?" He whispered. 

"Who else?" Loki grumbled. 

The flower crown slipped off Thor's head when he pushed himself off the birch tree, and he caught it reflexively. "Huh, who made this?" 

Loki raised his eyebrows, "maybe you also grew that in your sleep." 

Thor looked up at him and was quiet for a moment. Then, he burst out laughing. 

"Did you make this for me?" Thor beamed at him before looking down at the flower crown again, admiring it. "Thank you, it's pretty." 

Loki could only raise his eyebrows as Thor put the flower crown back on top of his head. His brother had said it so sincerely. He actually liked it, that oaf. 

It wasn't the reaction Loki was expecting. He didn't know what to say. 

"When I'm crowned king one day, I will be the best one ever." Thor said aloud. "Even better than father." 

Those words, which were said carelessly, gave a pang in Loki's chest. One day, Thor would become a king and Loki would be left with nothing. He hurriedly looked away and smiled bitterly, trying to not grit his teeth. 

"Careful, Thor." He muttered in silent anger. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." 

It made Thor look at him again. Oddly. Then, his brother hummed thoughtfully. 

"Hey, Loki," Thor called; Loki whipped his head to meet his brother's gaze with raised eyebrows. With a small smile, Thor asked, "make another one of this crown." 

Loki tilted his head slightly. "Why?" 

"Just make it. For me." Thor said again. 

Perhaps it was his voice that became softer when he asked, but Loki sighed and wordlessly picked some flowers. He weaved them into a crown, measured it with his own head a few times. When it was done, he handed it to Thor. Small sunflowers on the sides of the crown, anemones in the back, and white chrysanthemums in the front. 

Thor gave him a wide grin, taking it from his hand. To Loki's surprise, Thor lay the crown on top of his head. 

"Now we're matched." Thor announced brightly. "You will stay by my side when I rule one day, and I'll share the responsibilities with you. It's fine like that, isn't it?" 

If it was even possible, Loki's eyes widened even more as Thor's smile grew brighter it made his teeth peek out slightly. 

He raised his hand to touch the crown on his head, carefully and gently. The loud thumping of his heart was back with a vengeance; he couldn't help but looked to his lap, away from Thor's piercing blue eyes as a deep red adorned his cheeks once again. 

"You're being ridiculous," Loki mumbled. But Thor only laughed. 

Warmth and hope bloomed in his chest, just like those flowers. They bloomed and grew unstoppably, and it was all because of Thor. 

It was the cruelest thing he did. 

Never in his mind, had he considered Thor's words to be true. 

Decades later, Thor proved it when all the Asgardians had safely been relocated to the Statesman. And even then, when New Asgard was built. 

Warm rays of the sun poured between the curtains, waking Loki not without a groan escaping his lips. 

His hand moved to feel the space on his right which was unfortunately empty. And it was cold too. So Loki sighed and peeked his eyes open. 

"Good morning, love. Looking for someone?" 

In the corner of the chamber, near the window, Thor was grinning while shoving the curtains aside and cradling a baby with the other hand. Their baby. 

Loki felt the smile tugging on his lips. "Yes. Already found him though." 

He felt the bed dip as Thor sat on his side. Loki pushed himself into a sitting position to get close to the two that brought colors and hope into his new life. 

"How was your sleep?" Thor smiled softly at him, moving one of his hands to brush knuckle against Loki's cheek. 

His brother's smile was as brilliant as ever, although there were crow feet at his eye now when he did it as age caught up with him. And the black eyepatch that covered his right eye worked as a reminder of what they had lost and what they gained in return. 

"It was fine." Loki answered with a lazy smile and he looked down at the sleeping babe in his husband's arm. Inky black hair framed her small face, bright blue eyes staring back, and toothless smile greeted him happily. Warmth filled his chest at the sight, and Loki leaned in to pepper their baby with kisses. Soft giggles escaped those little lips after that. 

"I had a dream though," he added as he looked back up at Thor who was grinning like a happy fool. 

"Oh? What was it about?" Thor inquired curiously. 

"Something in the past," Loki shrugged; the spark in his eyes showed his amusement. 

"I hope it was something good," Thor said again. He pulled Loki's nape and kissed his forehead, cheek, and lastly lips. 

"It was," Loki confirmed, holding back his giggles. From the way Thor's eyes crinkled, he knew the answer before it came out of Loki's mouth. 

"Care to tell me more?" Thor raised his eyebrows. 

Loki pretended to consider before brightly said, "no. It would lose the magic." Thor only laughed at that and shook his head. 

Loki grinned up at him. Then, "I should probably get up and take a bath. We have a meeting with the council this morning after breakfast, don't we?" 

Thor nodded, "we do." 

Loki noticed the exhaustion and worries in the lines of Thor's face. It was understandable because they just found out the biggest threat of the galaxy, Thanos, had decimated Xandar. The safety of the Asgardians, earth, and the universe depended on their next move. And they probably had to leave their baby to go to the inevitable war. 

Heavy is the head that wears the crown. 

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek. He shared Thor's worries, his fear, his responsibilities now that he had been crowned Queen of Asgard. 

His hand raised to brush fingers against Thor's cheek tenderly. And he pushed himself slightly off the bed. His lips found Thor's almost immediately. 

The pouring of reassurance and love came with that kiss. 

When he pulled away, it was to whisper. 

"We are going to be alright." 

Thor smiled again at that. The radiance of it matched the sunflower that often grew in his steps. 

"I'm here with you." 

Loki tasted white chrysanthemum on his tongue as he said that. And his embrace, which enveloped his little family, was as true as an anemone. 

* * *


End file.
